


[上一]习惯

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行过去捏造+未来设定=无脑发糖
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]习惯

1

与大众的想象有些偏差，由学园都市打造的攻防俱佳的最强武器一方通行，反应速度比常人还要慢上半拍。

曾经全天候自动展开的反射膜能够阻挡任何攻击，自然无需提防也无需快速反应。在这层防御屏障被破除后，松懈惯了的温室之花就必须时刻绷紧神经保持警戒状态才应付得来偷袭。由于增加了“拨动电极开关切换到能力使用模式”的步骤，更加拖慢了反应速度。要让一方通行在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，从床上翻落到地上的刹那之间，拨动电极改变姿势平稳落地，是完全不可能的。

上条当麻会做出如此具体的判断，是因为在搬入新居的一周内，他已经第二次经历在深夜熟睡时听到“咚”的一声，本应睡在他身边的人掉到了地上。

——细白的手指揉擦着睡眼，凹凸的锁骨自睡衣领口乍现，还因吃痛口中发出意义不明的哼哼唧唧……

或许是为了给自己稚嫩的外表增添一些威严，自打成为学园都市名副其实的最高领导者，一方通行便换上了一张冰冷严肃的面孔，这让上述场景的出现显得弥足珍贵。因此第一次在深夜目击此情此景时，上条心中狂喜乱舞万马奔腾。但是经典画面没过两天便再次重现，让上条忧心忡忡起来。毕竟一方通行的小身板远没有他那么抗造，到了国际标准的成年的年纪还保有着少年的纤细，万一摔坏了可就糟糕了。最令上条不解的是，一方通行曾有多次在自家（准确说是宿舍）留宿，都没有一次睡掉地上，莫非那颗地表最聪明但被搞坏了的脑袋瓜又出了什么新问题？

天亮之后，上条在洗手间里拨通了充分了解一方通行又乐于与他共享情报的人的手机，因时差正在享受夜生活的少女的声音高亢。

“哈哈哈哈那个人又睡掉地上了？有的有的，以前在家里也发生过几次，后来黄泉川把床靠墙摆就没再掉下去了，御坂御坂向你透露独家消息。” 

上条松了一口气，原来并不是新问题。

那么为什么在过去留宿时没发生过呢？上条对脑中的情报进行了一番整理：

在没有搬入新居之前一方通行留宿上条的单人宿舍的时候，睡得最多的是地板——已经睡在地上自然不会睡掉到地上；其次是床——上条那张单人床本来就是靠墙摆放的；偶尔是浴缸——两个人挤在里面基本卡死四面还被围起来了……

难怪在搬入新居之后才出现这种情况。新居的大床是摆放在主卧室中央的。

这户独门独院的新居作为统括理事长官邸配给，家具齐全只需拎包入住，装修和布局都跟户主的喜好无关。不过即使自己购置家具，也断然没有把主卧室的大床靠墙摆放的道理。

上条一面刷牙一面有一搭没一搭地想着早饭做什么，以及在饭桌上如何揶揄睡掉地上的一方通行。没有上锁的门突然被打开，穿着衬衫西裤和修身马甲，已达到百分之九十五统括理事长形态的一方通行走了进来，开口就要求上条协助自己达成百分之百。

“帮我打一下领带。”

“诶？不吃早饭了么？”

打领带这个步骤是作为统括理事长的一方通行外出公干的准备仪式中最后一项，意味着他即将出门。

“急事。”

对上条打的领带似乎有着绝对的信任，一方通行没有去瞄旁边洗手台上的镜子一眼，转身就往外走。

“我上午的原定行程你去跑一趟，邮件转发给你了。”

2

上条当麻正处在高中毕业后的最悠闲的假期，波澜壮阔的中学时代让他成为学园都市一等一的名人，除此之外他还是公认的“统括理事长代理人”。上条的到来令这家儿童福祉机构的负责人吃了一惊，看样子他并不知道今天原本会来的是统括理事长本人。

学园都市顾名思义充满了各式各样的学校，第十三学区集中了大量小学和幼稚园，以及少量儿童福祉机构——即俗称的孤儿院，专门收容无人抚养的婴幼儿。不过在过去的几十年里，学园都市虽对那些办理入学后家长便不闻不问的弃儿来者不拒，但从未公开表示过乐于接受，特地将未到入学年龄的婴幼儿带到学园都市遗弃的行为并不常见，因此儿童福祉机构的规模和数量都不大。这一状况在新任统括理事长就任后的第三年发生了改变。学园都市对外宣布无条件接受孤儿和弃儿，并在新宿设立了接收窗口和缓冲机构。现在第十三学区的儿童福祉机构都在进行翻修和扩建，以便迎接更多孩子入住。

上条是在入读小学时来到学园都市的，对学园都市的学前教育情况并不了解，收容保育婴幼儿的场所更是第一次进入。年轻的儿童福祉机构负责人带他参观新建成的主楼，楼内按照食宿教育娱乐划分多个功能区，乍一看如同附带室内游乐场的度假酒店，与印象中的“孤儿院”完全两样，令上条大为惊叹。

“这都要感谢统括理事会的拨款，我也是这里出身的，过去我们可没有这个条件。”

负责人感激地说着，将上条领到了机构成立时建造的旧楼，除了今昔对比，主要是为了现场讲解改造方案。

据他所说，旧楼仅作为新楼容量不足时的备用，以及供已入读中小学的出身者在假期时回来暂住。目前旧楼改造尚未开始，基本保持着原来的模样。这里也与上条印象中的孤儿院相去甚远，洁净极简，白茫茫一片，更像是医院或研究机构。大约是为了节省空间节约经费，供孩子们使用的单间类似胶囊旅馆的太空舱，顶着天花板密密麻麻整齐码放了两层。每个单间都是长宽高均为一米的立方体，成年人难以进入，但给3岁以下的婴幼儿睡觉面积足够。

“准备移除这一层所有的胶囊单间，再造墙分隔开，改造出20间新楼生活区那样的两人间……”

伴随着负责人的解说，上条打开了其中一个立方体的门，莫名有些类似窥视狗狗小屋的感觉。单间内原有的物品已经收拾干净，只留下定制的正方形床垫铺满了“地面”，正对门的那面“墙壁”上有些污渍似的痕迹。想象一个幼儿每晚一个人睡在这样一米见方的盒子里，二十几年体检均为健康的上条突然感觉喘不上气来。

在参观的尾声，比上条大不了几岁的负责人与他聊起了家常。

“老院长曾说统括理事长大人也是我们这里出身的，我在继任后查找了资料，并没有类似的孩子，我自己记忆里也没有……老院长果然是逗我们的？”

“呃……或许吧。”

上条没有说清或许是还是或许否。毕竟那个人即使果真也是这所机构出身，当时的他或许既没有现在的体貌特征，也不叫现在这个名字，无论是资料档案还是记忆都不可靠，只有本人才知道真相。

3

委托给上条的工作在上午便完成了，而统括理事长大人在晚上八点才终于带着一副被榨干的表情回到官邸，唾骂着把活页文件夹和自己都扔到了沙发上。

“统括理事会这群守财奴！”

学园都市保持着“任何资料都会打印出来”的日本职场传统，上条拾起文件夹翻看一下便大致get了统括理事会这一天都在争执什么。

设在新宿的缓冲机构目前接收的儿童人数还在预估范围之内，但经过初步检查评估，其中的病残儿所需的后续治疗费用大大超出了预算。没有被打印出来的解决方案上条觉得自己也能猜得八九不离十。

一方通行在成为统括理事长之前就相当有钱，银行账户里的存款连位数都难以数清，近年他用这些少年时期配合研究赚取的酬劳在海外投资收益颇丰，想必这次又拿出自己的私房钱来填补预算的窟窿。

上条打开手机相册，塞到一方通行的眼前。

“看我上午去的那家机构，真的好赞，居然有室内游泳池！还有这个食堂，还有这个宿舍，上条先生都想去住了！”

随着上条用手指拨弄出一张张照片，眉头紧锁的一方通行表情渐渐缓和。

“那你去住吧，我给你开一张统括理事长签字盖章的入住申请函。”

“别别别，无家可归的上条先生还是更想住统括理事长官邸。”

保住了主卧室大床一半使用权的上条当晚早早躺在床上，闭起眼睛装睡。一方通行慢吞吞地完成洗漱、端着热咖啡走进卧室，发现上条躺在与之前不同的位置没有多问，掀起被子的一角钻了进去。

一方通行躺得远远的，上条体感两人之间的距离犹如东非大裂谷。但他并不着急，放慢呼吸，静静等待。

果然幼年养成的习惯已刻入骨髓。

入睡后一方通行不自觉地向上条靠近，不久之后带着凉意的细瘦手脚像爬山虎的藤蔓一般攀上了上条的身体。

既然不能将床靠墙摆放，那就让上条先生来成为可以倚靠的墙吧。

=END=


End file.
